


Diablesse

by juggiejunkie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Rating for Language, So..., also the salt levels are too high for just a g rating i feel, chlogami is a cute ass ship, might add more tags when i'm not as upset about the episode, ml salt, sign me up, two queens ruling together?, what else do I even tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: "Ladybug's... not coming."--When all of her classmates turn on Marinette in favor of Lila, it's up to Chloè (with a little bit of help from Chat Noir, a lot of help from Pollen, and some clarity from Kagami) to save Paris from what could be the most dangerous akuma of all time: Ladybug herself.





	1. H.Bee.I.C.

**Author's Note:**

> I was 100% listening to Thank U, Next on repeat while writing this.

Chloè watched the entire scene at lunch with a smile so bright, you would have sworn her teeth were actually made of diamonds. Her classmates were all just so... utterly ridiculous that they pushed her past anger and directly into... well... laughter.

Loud laughter.

That certain kind of cackle that made the rest of the room stop and stare as if she'd finally lost it. Realizing what she was about to say, the blonde figured that she might have lost her mind. 

Oh well, can't back out now.

Instead of standing up as if to mislead anyone on how much she cared, she crossed her legs and inspected her nails as she spoke, projecting her voice as the politician's daughter she was. 

“Look at that!” Her first sentences dragged a bit, adding emphasis to the three words. “I thought I was the one who hated Marinette, but after your performance in the classroom, and your reprise just now, I'm worried that I might be out of a job!”

“How could you accuse me of hating Mari-”

“Ew.” Chloè's hand recoiled, as even the sound of Lila's voice disgusted her. “Why is she talking to me? Everyone knows I don't converse with basics, and she's not even relevant enough to be one.” She locked eyes with Lila, “Sorry, I'm too valuable to talk to fabrications.” The blonde moved her eyes back to the crowd of her classmates, who were now split between comforting Rossi and beginning to scold Chloè. Ridiculous. “I'm talking to all of you, Dupain-Cheng's supposed ‘friends.’ I can't believe you all just... dropped her as soon as you could. I mean, I always thought she was a little annoying, but I never would've imagined that you lot would just cast her aside for a Mythbusters’ wet dream.”

“Don't talk about Lila that way Chloè! Marinette has been nothing but rude to her since they met!” Was that Kim? Calling Marinette rude? 

“Yeah, Marinette just needs a minute to get over herself. Once she stops being jealous, she'll apologize.”

“Do you hear yourselves? Marinette and jealous in the same sentence?” Chloè laughed. “You're her friends, half brains! You should have a better grasp of who she is than this! You think she's jealous of a liar who's been harassing Adrikins?”

Lila tried to speak again. “Harassing? I-”

Chloè continued to speak, not even glancing at the girl. “Name one time that Marinette has actually lashed out at someone out of jealousy.” She watched them all use their one collective brain cell to think. “You're not going to be able to because she. Doesn't. Do. That. Like, come on.

“I'm not gonna go around and point out what she's done for each and every one of you because we literally just had a picnic about that. But hey,” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess hating your everyday Lady is what Little Miss Pants on Fire wants anyways, right? Because Ladybug's her best friend, right?”

Some of the class looked away, rightly ashamed of themselves, but not Alya. She pointed her finger at Chloè with a dangerous look in her eyes. Good.

“Where's all of this coming from? You don't even like Mari. You just can't stand not being the center of attention, can you?”

Chloè clicked her tongue, ready to deliver the final blow. “You'd know all about how much drama is between us, right? I mean, your entire friendship started because Marinette fought me just so you could sit together, right? A seat that you shoved her out of so that you could sit with your boyfriend?” She smirked as Alya's face fell. “You're the worst of them all, Cesaire. As her best friend, you're supposed to be on her side. As a reporter, you're supposed to have integrity.” She mimicked a mouth with her hands as she mocked Alya's words from earlier. “‘A good reporter always verifies her sources.’ Isn't that what you said? Did you verify that Rossi was bffs with Ladybug, or did you just post an unsourced and completely fabricated lie to the Ladyblog?” She tapped her chin. “And what about on Heroes’ Day when she gave you fact after fact and you just called her jealous? Such a great best friend!”

“What do you know about friendship?” Alix asked. “The only friend you have is Sabrina, and if you couldn’t tell, she’s over here too! Probably because you’re such a lousy person.”

Chloè sighed dramatically. “You know, I really hoped that at least one of you would be worth even the slightest bit of value and originality. You’ve all probably been waiting for the perfect time to drop that dime, right? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous. You’ve all been fighting to be the one who ‘finally calls Chloè out,’ yet none of you even bothered to think about what immediately comes next. 

“Sabrina knew what she signed up for. Our friendship may not live up to your golden standard, but at least we’re consistent,” SHe turned her head to the side with a smirk. “Also, how bold of you to assume that Sabrina’s doing anything other than what I’ve asked of her.” The Lila Brigade turned to Sabrina, who’s admiration slipped into her signature Chloè’s-Better-Than-You-Face. “Speaking of, have you found it?”

The girl nodded, leaving her open-mouthed classmates to go stand at Chloè’s right side, where she belonged. “I almost thought I wouldn’t, but I knew I couldn’t let you down!”

“Found what?” Many in the class parroted the phase at each other. What mindless sheep...

“Well, before the picnic we had for you ‘Everyday Ladybug,’ Sabrina told me about how the real Ladybug told her about how Volpina used one of her illusions to make it seem as if she killed Chat Noir which in turn caused all of you losers to fall victim to those hideous butterflies again.”  
They gasped and Lila started to look around, thinking of something, anything, that could help her out.

“Yeah okay, but what does that have to do with Lila? She wasn’t even in Paris!” From the mouth of Max, Lila found her salvation. The rest of the class agreed, and she relaxed a little, ready to play the victim once more.

...Except she never got the chance. Because Chloè cut her off. Again.

“You have got to be the dumbest people I have ever met. I cannot stress this enough. Sabrina, tell them what you know.”

“Lila was in Paris that day, and I’m honestly pretty sure she never left. My proof is that Lila is Volpina!” The collective gasp was so loud that the other students not in their class, who weren’t already listening, all tuned in to see what happened. Sabrina, always the shy type deep down, cleared her throat before continuing. “Way back on Lila’s first day, which is the day that Volpina was akumatized if you recall, I happened to be walking through the park after school, and I saw Lila and Adrien talking on a bench.”

“What is with everyone and spying on my bro?” Nino frowned up his face. “Is he not deserving of privacy or something?”

“I wasn’t spying on him! If you’d been listening, you’d have heard that I said I was walking through the park. Of which I live on the other side of. Because I was going home. As it was after school.” Sabrina pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses. “Anyways, I didn’t hear what they were talking about, but I saw Lila pull out Volpina’s necklace which she’s still wearing right now. No one else has that necklace, so she has to be Volpina!”

Lila’s hands shot to her neck, covering the item that was in fact under her shirt. “Well... I...” 

“Rena Rouge has the same necklace! Maybe she’s just a fan!”

Chloè was three seconds from losing her shit. “How, Max? How is that even remotely possible when Volpina was akumatized weeks before Rena Rouge existed? Do you just not think? I mean, first you honestly believe that a napkin of all things can take out your eye even though you’re wearing glasses,” she took a breath, trying to keep calm. “And now you don’t understand how time works?”

She needed to relax. Chloè had no intention of letting Hawkmoth akumatize her again.

Everyone stared at Lila, waiting for her response. 

Lila let out a dramatic sigh, and lowered her head, pulling out the fox necklace. “Okay, you win. The truth is... I am Rena Rouge. That’s why I had the necklace back then. I just wasn’t ready to jump back into the heroics on my first day in Paris, you know? And then Volpina showed up, so I figured it would have been best to wait until the hype died down so that Ladybug wouldn’t think I was just another faker.”

Chloè dropped her head onto the table. Will the lies ever end?

The rest of the class was starting to believe Lila, and Chloè was inclined to just give up. Comforting Marinette would be preferable over talking to these grade A walnuts.

That was, until Alya and Nino’s head turned so fast that they might have fallen off.

“What? You? Rena Rouge? There’s no way that’s possible!” 

“Oof, looks like there’s drama in the Lila fandom...” Chloè sensed that those two knew more than they’re letting on, but there was time for that later.

“Yeah! Lila... Have you really been lying this entire time?”

Lila’s eyes watered. “Not you guys too! First Marinette is mean to me for no reason, then Chloè and Sabrina try to turn you all against me, and now you guys! How c-”

Her head still on the table, Chloè slapped her hand on the surface loudly. “Jesus Christ, shut up! You’re voice is so annoying. You’re a liar, I’m surrounded by idiots, and Marinette deserves better than all of you. Those are the facts and I’m done.” She stood up and turned her back on them all. “You’re all so utterly ridiculous that if I stay here any longer, I’m going to be the first person to have three akuma forms.”

And with that, she stormed out and left Lila at the mercy of her questioning fans.

Outside, she took 3 deep breaths before opening her eyes.

And immediately spotted a tacky purple butterfly flying towards the bathroom.

“I think the fuck not, you trick ass bitch,” Chloè said under her breath before chasing after it.

After all, whether she physically held it or not, she’s a miraculous holder wasn’t she?


	2. Chapter 2

The ugly little bug rounded the corner, Chloè hot on its heels, prepared to smash it with the first book she found.

What she was not prepared for was to almost trample over Adrien and Kagami of all people. She made a mental note to pitch a fit about that later. There were more pressing issues than Adrien’s love life. Wait, did she really just place Marinette’s safety above Adrikins? Ugh! The things she does for heroism! After all of this was over, she was so going to the spa. Maybe a gym. She needed to hit something.

“Woah there, in a rush?” Kagami’s smirk and eyebrow raise infuriated Chloè for some unknown reason, but she told herself that they could have formal introductions later. Ladybug was counting on her!

“I don’t have time for... whatever you two call yourself doing.” 

“Having lunch? Spending time together? That is a thing that friends do, right” Kagami looked at Adrien, who wanted to disappear. He’d rather fight an akuma by himself than to be the one to officially introduce the two of them. He loved them both, and he was grateful that all of his female friends had bite to them, but... Yikes, you know? Fortunately for him, or unfortunately unbeknownst to him, Chloè apparently didn’t have time for her usual order of drama.

She pointed at the akuma that had somehow not been noticed by either of them. “You’re in my way. Now move.” She shoved past them as they turned around to see where she was pointing.

“An akuma!? But why?” Kagami started to follow Chloè, but stopped when she noticed Adrien wasn’t following her. “Are you not going to come with us?”

Adrien panicked and started trying to find a way out so he could transform. “It’s not that.. It’s... I’m... other civilians... girl’s bathroom... you know? Yeah..”

Chloè rolled her eyes “Adrikins, don’t tell me you’ve let them dumb you down to the point that you can no longer speak. If your fear of entering the girls bathroom is more important the Marinette, then just go evacuate people.” With that, her and Kagami pushed into the bathroom, missing Adrien freeze in his place face full of concern before he ran back around the corner to warn the school.

“Wait... Marinette?” Kagami was confused. Since when did Chloè care about Marinette? Since when did she care about Marinette, she asked herself as she followed the blonde anyways.

Chloè cleared her throat, “Dupain-Cheng, where are you? I know you’re in here.” There was a gasp from one of the stalls. 

“Chloè just... just get out of here, okay? I really don’t need your crap right now.”

“Oh? Getting a little pissy in your time of sadness, aren’t you?” Chloè raised one of her eyebrows, a little impressed. “Anyways, I’m not going anywhere. There’s a shitty butterfly in here and it’s my duty as a hero to try my best to protect all civilians... even ungrateful ones like you. Now open that door right now. Kagami and I are here to help.”

“Kagami’s here too?” Marinette groaned. “Just what I need, another person who doesn’t like me seeing me at my worst.” Her voice was thick with silent tears, ones that were no doubt still falling down her face.

“To be fair, I didn’t know it was you until about 10 seconds ago, if that makes you feel better.” Kagami shrugged, more focused on locating the akuma than anything.

“Ugh! That’s not going to help her at all. Marinette, stop being so utterly ridiculous and open the stall before we break it. You’re not fighting this off alone! I won’t allow it!”

There was a beat of silence. Maybe two, and possibly three, but eventually, Marinette opened the door with a small, sad smile on her face.

“Great!” Chloè strode into the too small stall. “Now you listen here. You are not going to let the Akuma get to you, you understand me? I will not give that deceitful harpy the satisfaction!” She turned around. “You hear me, Hawkmoth? You can’t have her! So get your repulsive little minion and go away!”

“Chloè, what are you trying to do, protect Marinette by getting angry enough and sacrificing yourself?”

“We don’t know each other very well, but I heard you were supposed to be extremely observant. Marinette is probably one of the only two people in all of Paris that hasn’t been akumatized. Well... People of quasi...” she sighed, accepting that she might have to actually... compliment her. “Importance.” Chloè scrunched up her face, hoping that she never had to do that again.

Marinette, who was still standing on top of the toilet, let out a tiny giggle. “Chloè did you just compliment me?”

Chloè was too busy trying to deny the claim to notice the akuma flutter away through the door, but Kagami wasn’t. “There it is!” 

“We can’t let it get away!” Chloè started to follow it again.

“I wonder what happened for you to almost get akumatized in the first place.” It was mostly under her breath, and she figured it was okay to ask due to the fact that the akuma was gone, but Kagami spoke loud enough for the girls to hear her. And apparently Marinette experienced her emotions as if they were a roller-coaster because the akuma immediately turned around back towards Marinette, who wasn’t giggling anymore. Kagami felt a little remorseful, if only because of the fact that she had probably just pissed Chloè off for the second? Third? Third time since meeting her. She was really bad with first impressions.

Chloè wondered why she even tried. What even was the point of doing anything heroic, if people just kept... interfering by opening their mouths. She briefly wondered if Ladybug had to deal with stupidity outside of her costume. She was going to call her father and have him make it illegal for idiots to talk, she swore.

Well... If she made it through this that was.

She threw her phone at the akuma, but it easily avoided it, flying straight into a charm hanging out of Marinette’s pocket. Scrambling to pick her phone back up, she turned back to look at the girl, just as Marinette chucked what seemed to be her purse at Chloè. “Take it and run.”

“What’s so important inside of this bag that you’d rather protect it than fight off the akuma?” Was everyone ridiculous? What even?

“Marinette you can fight him off.” Kagami said as Chloè opened the bag. “You’re stronger than him.

Oh.

OH.

She didn’t have time to be angry, or react at all even. They needed to go, now.

Chloè grabbed Kagami’s arm. “We need to leave. We have to go find Chat Noir.”

Before Kagami could respond, the familiar purple coated Marinette. They stood there and watched her transform, The transformation started in the akumatized object, as it always did of course, turning the charm into a tail. That was new. Then she was swallowed by purple, the other two girls too entranced to look away.

When she was visible again, Chloè swore she did not almost throw up. She swears on her.. Well, not her miraculous, but she swears.

Chloè saw red, literally. Marinette, or whatever she called herself, had red skin and black hair. Her signature pigtails were sharper, and seemed to now also be horns on top of her head. Her outfit, not tacky for once thank heavens, was a black romper with little black wings, a red chest area, and red hearts accenting her torso. She wore black thigh high boots with wings to match the ones on her back and red gloves that reached halfway up her upper arm. Behind her, her wings didn’t move, but her tail sure did. A skinny black tail that ended in a heart. Hearts also adorned her face, her neck piece, and there was also one right below her bust. Chloè had no doubt that there were probably even more hearts on her back. The whites of her eyes had also turned yellow. In hindsight, this was probably one of the only attractive akumas she’d ever seen, but she couldn’t let herself think of the implications of that right then. Or ever... If she preferred.

“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine,” She smirked and kissed her hand. As she pulled her hand away from her mouth, a swarm of tiny demon Marinettes, or Demonettes, if you would, manifested. They were all red, reminding Chloè and Kagami of cartoon evil consciences pitchfork and all. “ Now I’m the bad guy. I’m Little Devil and I’m going to sit on your shoulders until you sink from the weight of all of your guilt.”

Little Devil looked at Chloè for a minute. “Hmm. Not you. I don’t think you feel guilt, and even if you did, I don’t think you’d care about what others thought of you.” She turned to Kagami, who had reached for Chloè to drag her out of the bathroom. “You either. Neither of you seem to be much fun.” She stalked out of the bathroom, her Demonettes chattering as they followed her.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir should be here soon.”

Chloè thought through her next words carefully, not wanting to let Kagami know that Ladybug was 100% not showing up. “We need to get to one of them before Little Devil does.” She pushed out of the bathroom.

“Right, we need to let them know where her akumatized object is.” 

Chloè nodded, and the two girls silently rushed outside to look for any hero.

Kagami, too focused on searching, didn’t notice Chloè pull out Marinette’s bag again.

The blonde needed to find Chat Noir like yesterday. She didn’t know what was worse, having to willingly work with Chat Noir only, or that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, of all people, was Ladybug.

The sunlight reflected off of Marinette’s earrings in the bag, right into Chloè’s face. Definitely Dupain-Cheng being Ladybug.

Maybe the worst part about all of this was less about Ladybug being Marinette, and more about Ladybug being akumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back later and add the italics, but formatting on ao3 makes me cry a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually split part three into 2 parts, hence why there's 5 chapters instead of the original 4 that I had planned, so the current chapter total is going to be five! This part is gay. Just a little.

Chloè would say that it smelled like teenage angst, but she has a feeling that not only has that joke already been made, but that whoever did make it didn’t deserve the satisfaction. Whatever.

“Not that I doubt that you’re honestly trying to prove your worth as a hero,” Kagami started, the two girls scanning the rooftops of Paris in search of either Ladybug (Kagami) or Chat Noir (Chloè), “but why go through all of this for Marinette?”

Chloè snapped Marinette’s bag shut. “Don’t get it twisted, Tsurugi. I still very much dislike Marinette. She’s extremely annoying and a tad bit overrated if you ask me,” Her scowl fell slightly, changing into something less... unfriendly, “but she’s helped me out in a pinch or two,” or eighty given that she was LADYBUG, “She saw something in me that not even my own parents saw, and she deserves to have someone be on her side right now, even if my version of helping is to rip that butterfly out of her tail. 

“Plus: The enemy of my enemy is my... ally.” She said. Chloè and Marinette had few things in common (apparently more than she thought), and hating Rossi seemed to be the current thing at the top of that list.

Needing something to distract her from her own thoughts and feelings, she changed the subject. “But enough about that, what’s going on with you and Adrikins, hm? Is that something I should be worried about?” She didn’t think about how Adrien is in love with Ladybug who is Marinette who is in love with Adrien. She swears.

“We’re...” Kagami searched for the word, “friends. I think. I don’t really have too many, and I was pretty sure we went on what’s technically a date, but we’re friends.” Kagami steeled her face. “Besides, he has a thing for someone else, didn’t you know?” Did Chloè not know that Adrien had a crush on Marinette? Kagami had the feeling that if the blonde did know, she wouldn’t be so pressed to help.

Chloè scoffed, “Of course I knew, but come on, who doesn’t? She’s amazing. Everyone in the class has a thing for her.” She was getting whiplash from switching from Mari to Ladybug. “But it’s dangerous for them to be together, so I don’t know what’s going to happen with that.”

Poor Adrikins... He probably wished he had a miraculous so he could date Ladybug. Chloè figured that if he had one, he’d have to fight Chat Noir for her though. That’d be fun to watch, a ball of blonde hair and...

Blonde hair and green eyes...

There’s no way. There’s no way in hell that Adrien was-

“No!” 

Kagami grabbed Chloè and ducked down behind a car as the both looked towards the source of the scream.

In the middle of the street, Alya was covering her ears, Demonettes flying all around her, whispering something the two girls couldn’t hear. 

“It wasn’t like that!” The Ladyblogger shouted, swatting at the air, “No! I didn’t mean to!”

Chloè and Kagami locked eyes, exchanging a ‘WTF’ before Alya shouted again.

“I’m Sorry!” was the last thing Alya said before the Demonettes surrounded her entirely.

When she was visible again, Alya was now just as red as Little Devil. Her clothes had turned all black, as did the tips of her now clawed fingers. Her eyes were yellow as well, but she no longer had any pupils. Just two glowing yellow spots behind her glasses. Her horns, unlike Little Devil, were red. 

Tears streamed down her face as she was overcome with grief and anger.

Chloè pulled Kagami into an alley before Alya could see them. “We need to get on the roof.” She did not want to use the dirty fire escape ladder, but she had no choice. She should’ve just went to New York. There are no akumas in New York, she’d never be forced to use her bare hands to climb such filth. “We heroes often travel by rooftop, so finding one of them will be easier up there, plus,” she looked behind them as more civilians, now demonized, began to cause havoc in their anger. “They probably won’t spare us like Little Devil did.”

Chloè gestured to the ladder, obviously wanting Kagami to go first. “As the only hero here, I need to make sure you go first.” Also there was no way she was getting her hands dirty if Tsurugi wasn’t.

“You keep using the word ‘hero,’ but you aren’t Queen Bee right now, are you?” Kagami knew Chloè was full of shit, but she still went and started to climb first.

“We don’t have time for semantics.”

“Wow, she knows what semantics means.” Ignoring Chloè’s indignant huff below her, she recalled their earlier conversation. “Also, what did you mean by what you said earlier? How special is Marinette that she can’t date Adrien?”

Chloè’s hand almost slipped off of the bar. Did Kagami know that Marinette was Ladybug? She couldn’t, or else she wouldn’t be asking about why Ladybug can’t date civilians. Unless she also knew that Chat Noir was-

No, that’s not a fact. Chat Noir was not Adrien, period. Which meant, “Wait, you think Adrien has a crush on Marinette?” Technically she was right, but? No!

Kagami paused for one second before continuing up. “Yes.” She spoke slowly, choosing her words. “Does he not? He was asking me for advice about what to do because she didn’t like him back, so I told him to change his target. I had hoped he had understood what I meant because he gave me a rose and asked me to go ice skating with him, but I was wrong because he invited her too.” She scowled. “She even had the nerve to invite another guy. She’s just playing with his affections.”

Chloè couldn’t help herself. This was too funny. Superheroes aside, this was hilarious. “I’m sorry, I promise I’m not laughing at you. If I was in your shoes, I’d have been pissed too, but I promise you that you got things backwards. Adrien does not have a crush on her.”

“I’m pretty sure he does. You just said it was obvious and that your entire class did? Who else would you be talking about?”

Technically, Marinette. “I was referring to Ladybug? Adrien has been obsessed with her since she first showed up. As for Marinette? I don’t know who that other guy was, but she’s the one who has a thing for Adrien. Since the day they met.” They were almost at the top, thank heavens. She wanted to see Kagami’s face right now, rather than her ass. “That’s something apparently all three of us have in common...”

Kagami blushed, glad that no one could see her do it. “Well, what about Lila? Doesn’t she like Adrien as well?”

“Listen, if you want me to keep the bitch turned off, I’m gonna need you to promise to never mention her again. I’m the Mayor’s daughter, and you come from old money. It would be bad for us, politically, for me to hate you over something this small.”

“Oh? You don’t already hate me for being close to Adrien?” Kagami smiled. “Besides, Rossi could also be a good ally, I mean... She does know the Prince.”

Chloè groaned. “You’re horrible. Utterly ridiculous.” Kagami laughed, making the blonde blush. She cleared her throat and look down at her hands.

Kagami hoisted herself up on to the roof. “Either way, I believe Marinette deserves an apology. I was incredibly rude to her because of all of this.” 

“You were rude to her only because of how you thought she was playing with Adrien’s emotions?” Kagami turned and offered her a hand, nodding. “That’s,” Hot. Woah, what? “That’s pretty impressive.” She let Kagami pull her up.

“Also, bold of you to believe that you’re close enough to him for me to be worried. If anything, him spending time with you mean less time for him to spend with Dupain-Cheng. Time with me would be optimal, but you guys try to stab each other for fun. I think I can yield this once.”

“If he doesn’t have a crush on her, then there should be no reason for them to not spend time together.”

“Marinette is... special.” Chloè hated saying this, but Kagami had no one to tell, except Adrien but... anyways. “Everyone loves her. From randos to celebrities. Adrien’s father and my mother think she’s super talented, and she has Jagged Stone on speed dial!” Her tone grew somber. “There’s just something about her that makes everyone fall in love which means that us heroes are going to have trouble fighting her.”

“What do you mean?” Kagami had thought Chloè was a little jealous, but her last sentence made her rethink that. “No matter how important the civilian, Ladybug and Chat Noir have to defeat the akuma. I’ve no doubt that they’ve had to deal with personal friends being akumatized.”

“Again, I don’t know why, and I wish you’d stop making me say this, but she’s different. Marinette’s the only civilian to help us with an akuma. She might not know their identity, but she knows us in a way that no one else can claim.” She sighed. “This is going to be a hard fight for us.” Her and Chat Noir were screwed.

“Yeah, that’s true, but it’s nothing that we can’t handle, right?” 

Both girls turned to find Chat Noir squatting on the edge of the roof, watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this specific kind of Chloe is interesting because I get to make her a bitch, but I also get to make her right, and I am loving it. She's still mean, don't expect her to be reformed and nice in the end, but she wants to try, you know?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Chat would let people of their status climb up a dirty fire escape just to look for him.

“You didn’t think to help us up?” Chloè crossed her arms. “You could have helped us get up here, or even met us down in the alley! Ridiculous!” She was going to have him neutered. No kittens for him!

Chat laughed. “You two seemed to be bonding, and you did mention how it’d be good for you two to bond, so I figured I’d leave you be.”

“But my hands are filthy, Chat! Filthy!” Kagami felt for her. She wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, but she didn’t like to if she didn’t have to. “Why are you so horrible?”

“Too filthy for this?” He held out a familiar box. Chloè gasped and reached for it as he pulled it out of her range. “Not so fast. There’s a civilian here. Even though the world knows your identity, you still can’t just transform around everyone. Remember what happened last time?” The sun hit his smile just enough to piss her off.

“We don’t have time for this! Just take her somewhere safe then!” She reached for her box, for Pollen.

“I climbed all the way up here, just to be taken somewhere else?” Kagami shook her head. “I don’t think so. If she need to be alone, then you take her somewhere while I stay and watch. Someone has to find Little Devil and keep an eye on her.

“That’s... That’s actually the smartest thing I’ve heard all day. It’s such a relief to be in the company of intelligence.” Chloè thought back to her classmates.

Chat clicked his teeth. “Too bad you have to leave her here, let’s go!” He picked her up before she could protest and jumped to another roof. His laughter reaching above her screams, he turned back to Kagami. “We’ll be back in a second, okay? Please don’t do anything dangerous!” She nodded and he turned back around to take Chloè somewhere private for her to transform. 

He was glad they ended up getting along.

Chloè, however, was not happy. “We’re far enough! She can’t see us. Put me down and give me Pollen!”

He put her down, but did not give her the box. “Eager, aren’t we? You sure your hands are clean enough?”

“Why do you even have Pollen? How’d you know to get her?”

“My kwami told me that we’d need help today, and I don’t know who Rena and Carapace are. I told him that Ladybug normally handles stuff like this, but he insisted that I be the one today.”

Chloè gasped. “Does... does your kwami know?”  
“Know what?”

Chloè pulled out Marinette’s bag. “He has to know, why else would he send you to go get pollen. That means that he also has to know that Marinette is the akuma, and only three people know that... Which means...” She looked directly into Chat’s eyes, not wanting to say it. She wouldn’t believe it.

“Chloè? What are you talking about? What does my kwami have to do with how I know Marinette was the one akumatized?” 

“You’re...” She opened the bag and looked down at the earings. A kwami popped out of the jewelry, but she remained in the bag so Chat wouldn’t see. She looked at the kwami, who had heard everything. “He’s...” 

The kwami nodded, but stayed inside of the bag silently. What happened next would be Chloè’s decision. She could tell Adrien that she knew, or not. 

“Chloè, are you okay? Is this a side effect of the akuma, or?”

She sighed and shook her head. Chloè could deal with this later. “Do I look red and clawed to you?” Ladybug wasn’t coming, and revealing that she knew Chat would delay them even more than they were about to be delayed. “It doesn’t matter right now.”

She looked up at Adr-Chat Noir, the sounds of despair and unresolved angst surrounding them from the streets below. “I’m going to say something super serious, and I swear to you, you wild stray, that if you make one joke that not even Ladybug will stop me from castrating you.” She took a breath before continuing. “I promise you that what’s in this bag is more important than your jokes right now, okay? It’s probably more important than anything else. You need me right now, and your kwami knows it or else he wouldn’t have sent you to get Pollen. So let’s trade. Pollen, for this bag. I have to give you the bag anyways, and after you look inside, you’ll understand, but I’d rather it happen at the same time.”

Chat Noir, skeptical, but worried by her words, handed over the box, but refused to take the bag. “If it’s that important, we should wait for Ladybug. She should have been here by now.”

“Ladybug’s... not coming.”

“What do you mean, she always comes. She’s the only one that can purify the akuma.”

Chloè sighed and extended the bag. “Just look in the bag, Chat. If you do, you’ll get it.”

“Okay, I’ll look into the bag. When Ladybug gets here. She knows Marin-”

“Open the stupid bag right now!”

He slowly took the bag, unphased by her yelling but knowing that she wasn’t playing games, and looked inside as Chloè promised to talk to Pollen later before transforming. His eyes widened and he snapped the bag shut.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He opened it back up, and Tikki poked her head out.

Chat Noir dropped the bag.

Queen Bee hissed at him, catching it before it hit the ground. “What’s wrong with you? Are you trying to lose one of her earings?”

“Ladybug is... Mari... Ladynette? Maribug?”

“Now do you get it?” Queen Bee tucked Pollen’s box away for safekeeping before putting on Marinette’s bag. Ugh. The pink clashed with her yellow and black. “Marinette’s shade of pink is ridiculous. I just don’t get how someone could supposedly have so much talent, and then come to school wearing that.”

“I’m more of a red person myself,” Ladybug’s kwami said. Queen Bee made a note to ask her name later. “But be glad that she isn’t or else you’d look like a condiment bar.” Both the heroine and the kwami shuddered.

“How can both of you be so calm? Marinette is Ladybug!”

“And Ladybug is akumatized.”

Chat Noir froze, trying not to scream. He’d forgotten about that. “So why are you so calm?!”

Queen Bee would pinch him if he weren’t Adrikins. “Because freaking out isn’t going to help the situation, Chat. We need to come up with a plan before Little Devil finds us. And you,” She turned to the Kwami. “You need to stay in the bag. If anyone sees or hears you, then Marinette’s secret is out, and Hawkmoth will find out.”

The kwami nodded. “I never thought you’d be the thinker in the middle of a crisis, but I guess your parentage gives you the luxury of learning problem-solving skills...” Queen Bee felt as if she’d just been insulted, but the kwami’s voice was so sweet she couldn’t tell. Just like her chosen than, huh? 

“Into the bag, Red.” She turned back to Chat. “As for you, you’re not allowed to say anything that would indicate that Marinette is Ladybug. That’s common sense, but if Little Devil finds us, and you start talking about ‘My Lady,’ I’m gonna shove you off the building. Got it?” He nodded. “Good. Now let’s go-” 

“Leaving so soon? But I just got here.” 

Queen Bee craved the sweet release of death. 

“I don’t know what you were just talking about, but he looks a little sick. Are you okay, Mon Chatton?” Chat Noir nodded quickly, scared to speak. Little Devil looked at Queen Bee and saw the bag. 

“Oh Good, so you get the big picture now? Is that why he’s looking at me like that? He,” she glanced upwards, and the heroes figured that she meant Hawkmoth, “hasn’t figured it out yet, and I wonder who out of the three of us is going to spill the beans.” The familiar butterfly showed up on her face, as he was no doubt asking her what she meant. “All in due time Hawkmoth. You’ll figure it out, or you won’t...”

“Are we going to fight, or not? Because I’m a little done with talking about you today, Dupain-Cheng.”

“I am Little Devil!” 

Queen Bee rolled her eyes, “And you’re also the best dressed akuma, yet I don’t think Hawkmoth himself is capable of creating anything even remotely attractive,” Chat coughed to cover up his laugh because well, she had a point. Little Devil was hot. Not that it mattered because she was Marinette who was Ladybug, so appearances weren’t all that important to him right now. “So Marinette is still in there.”

Little Devil laughed, “Possibly, but you still want to fight? Knowing that she’s still here?”

Queen Bee flipped her hair, “Of course, Dupain-Cheng,” She pulled out her spin top, dropped into a crouch, and got ready for some action. “Especially because of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it to 6 chapters because the next part is running a little long as well. I might even have to make it 7...


	5. Chapter 5

“Woah woah woah, come on girls, let’s calm down for a bit here.” Chat Noir snapped out of his panic. “We’re all friends here, remember?”

Queen Bee snorted. “Wrong. You and I?” She spoke carefully, not wanting to drop anymore reveal bombs with the akuma present. “...Maybe. Me and her? We haven’t been friends in a long time. In fact, I don’t think we ever were? Do you?”

“Not really, I mean there were those three seconds before all of this where you called me important, but...”

“I said ‘quasi-important!’ Can we Not bring that up anymore?!” She was never saying anything nice about anyone ever again.

“Okay, but what happened to thinking up a plan?”

“We can’t think of one with her right here! Are you kidding me? Has everyone lost their brains today? If I was Marinette and I had to deal with all of you on a daily basis, I’d snap too! Marinette, I am honestly so sorry that everyone you call a friend has lost their shit today, maybe it’s something in the Parisian air that made them all decide to drain their brains out of their ears, or everyone poured Dumb Bitch Juice into their cereal,” Chat Noir summoned his cataclysm while both Little Devil and Hawkmoth were watching Queen Bee go off. “but you don’t deserve any of them, and I wouldn’t wish them on my worst enemy which I thought was you, but now, I’m not so sure because you haven’t pissed me off once today.” She had finally lost it. That stupid cat and his stupid words had pushed her over the edge. She thought that Adrien had more sense then this, but apparently not because Chat Noir knew that Rossi was a liar the entire time...

And Adrien did nothing.

He just let her get attacked by the class. Ladybug or not, Marinette was his friend, and he just let her drown like that...

She slowly turned to him. “You. This is all your fault.”

“Me?”

Chat asked the same time Little Devil let out a “Him?”

“You stood there and watched this all happen. You knew the entire time, but you said nothing, you did nothing!”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened as he realized what she meant. Looks like it was time to go. Queen Bee wasn’t thinking logically anymore, and he couldn’t let her say another word.

He ran over and grabbed her mid-shout with his other hand and ran past Little Devil in all of the confusion, falling over the edge of the building. “I’m sorry about this, Princess...” He dragged the hand not holding Queen Bee down the side of the building, effectively destroying it from the top down to trap Little Devil inside and buy them time, then he grabbed his baton and vaulted them out of range.

“Put me down right now! I can’t believe you would do that to her? I thought you were a better person than that, and you just let all of this happen? Multiple times? Are you even listening to me? Put me down! I don’t even want you touching me!”

When he finally put her down, Queen Bee turned to him and winded back her arm. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, but it never came.

Queen Bee took a deep breath and lowered her hand. “Detransform. Right now. Because what I’m about to say is for Adrien’s ears only, and I fear that if you’re still transformed, you’d blow me off.”

“How long have you known?”

“After I found out about Ladybug, I entertained the idea of Chat and Adrien fighting over her, and then it clicked. Now take the suit off.”

Chat Noir detransformed, and Adrien walked closer to Queen Bee as another kwami popped out of his ring. “Chloè listen, I can-”

“Shut up.” She turned to the kwami. “I don’t know you, so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you were against him being quiet and letting Marinette become akumatized.”

“I’m always-”

She pinched her index finger and her thumb together. “No words. Same rules as Red,” She opened Marinette’s bag. “Don’t be seen or heard. If he needs to transform, then and only then, will I let you out because I know you think I’m being a complete bitch right now, but that’s not for you. I’m more worried about someone seeing you while I fuss your stupid chosen out. Also, I’m pretty sure you haven’t seen Red in a while, so catch up. Thank you.”

Her anger was too calm, and it was dangerous to the point where Plagg almost felt sorry for the kid, but he dug this grave, and maybe if Adrien wouldn’t listen to him, he’d listen to her. So he went into the bag.

“Adrien, I retract my earlier statement. Cesaire isn’t the worst. It’s you. You knew about Lila the entire time, and you let this happen, how could you?”

“You knew?!”

Whoops. Adrien knew this roof looked familiar. “Hey... Kagami...”

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me, Agreste. I’ve seen and heard a lot of surprising things today, but this takes the cake. Not you being Chat Noir, which makes sense if you think about it, but you being such a horrible friend. I thought you cared about Marinette...”

“I do! She’s one of my best friends!” He felt backed into a corner here.

“This is how you treat your best friends?” Queen Bee seethed. “What about when she lied to Nino about helping him? Is that also how you treat your friends? What if she had said something to me that was a lie? Would you have let me, your oldest friend, believe her? She’s a liar, Adrien, and her lies hurt other people!”

“I just thought that if I did anything, she’d get akumatized again.”

“So you’d rather let Marinette become akumatized over Lila?”

“I didn’t know she was this upset about it! Give me a break!”

“Oh no. You don’t get to be pissed right now, Agreste. You willingly let her get tossed out by her friends by herself. You did this. Not Lila, Not Hawkmoth. You did by not being there for her.”

He’d had enough. They were not about to gang up on him for sticking to his guts. “You think I wanted this to happen? I didn’t want anyone to get akumatized, least of all Marinette! You know how I feel about her!”

Queen Bee didn’t give Kagami time to be glad that she was right earlier. “Oh? So now that you know that she’s Ladybug, now you feel something for her?” She laughed an ugly laugh. “Pathetic.”

“I’m sorry, did you say that Marinette is Ladybug?”

“Yep, go ahead and tell the world about that too, Chloè because we all know you can’t keep identities secret!”

“I wouldn’t have known about this if you hadn’t have fucked up! I told one trustworthy civilian, you got Ladybug akumatized!”

Kagami placed a hand on Queen Bee’s shoulder. “I know none of this is okay, but lashing out on him right now isn’t going to save Marinette or defeat the akuma. Just calm down, and the three of us can think of something. I need you to think, okay? I don’t know much about being a superhero, and I don’t think either of us trust him right now.”

Queen Bee nodded. “You’re right. I’m the only one that can save us.”

Kagami raised her eyebrow but said nothing in regards to that. “So, what’s the plan?”

“So what if we gave Kagami the earrings so that she can help us?”

Queen Bee’s eye twitched, and Kagami wonders if this is how Chloè felt earlier today. “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.”

“She got akumatized because she felt betrayed and replaced and demonized by her friends, and your solution is to replace her with Kagami? No offense, but Marinette doesn’t like Kagami too much...”

“None taken because she doesn’t.”

Ignoring Adrien’s look of surprise, Queen Bee spoke. “Now that all of the bad ideas are out of the way, here’s what’s going to happen: Adrien is going to fix this.”

“You have my kwami.”

“You and I both know that’s not how kwami’s work, so shut up. Also, you won’t be using Chat Noir. You’re going out there as Adrien. Because that’s who she needs to see right now.”

“How is that any better than my plan?”

“Because you’re going to beg for forgiveness. She’s a guilt demon, so you’re going to go lay your guilt at her feet and hope that she forgives you. She’s too good for you, and you don’t deserve her, so you’re lucky that in order for this plan to work, she has to love you anyways.”

“Love me?”

Queen Bee clenched her jaw. “Please stop talking. I don’t have time to deal with every one of your internal meltdowns over new information. You’re going to go out there and tell her that you messed up. You’re going to tell her exactly what you did, and you’re going to apologize to her. She doesn’t know what you did, but you’re going to tell her.”

“Wouldn’t that make her even more angry?”

“Normally it would, Tsurugi, but it’s also going to catch her off guard. And when that happens, I’ll paralyze her and rip her tail off. Then we take her somewhere private while you keep watch on the butterfly. We give her the earrings and she purifies the akuma.”

“That’s... a really good plan. Two things: what if she doesn’t fall for it, and what if she’s too confused to understand that she needs to purify the akuma?”

“Well, she doesn’t need to fall for it. Because you’re going to genuinely apologize, or I’m using the venom on you. Best case scenario, she’s no longer upset and is able to fight the akuma off on her own, worst case, I just need you to distract her long enough to hit her with my venom. Get it? Great, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the main story, which is 6 parts total, with the next part being longer than usual, but i also want to add a little bonus in it's own part... so look out for that!!! Thank you all so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you've read any of my other stuff, you'd know that I can't write action scenes (you'd also know that Diablesse is the most coherent story I've ever published but... :/ ), and I'm a consistent person, so there's no fight. Also, I wrote this to let go of all of my frustration about the episode, so I made the ending a little softer that what some of you'd probably expect. I really hope y'all enjoy, and I want to thank all of you for taking this journey with me!

They took Kagami to the front of the school so she could keep watch before wandering out into the street.

“Chloè, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you are. But save it for her. If this works, I might be able to calm down enough to forgive you, but only if Marinette does.”

“I can’t believe they were the same person this whole time!”

Queen Bee cut her eyes at him before looking away. “Don’t remind me, I’m still dealing with that myself. I can’t believe I bullied Ladybug for years...”

“Oof. Yeah...”

“Hey! At least I didn’t reject her affections... for herself.”

“Okay, now there’s no way I did that.” Did he? 

“She’s had a thing for you since the day you met her, but you were too caught up in Ladybug to see which is fair. Then, when you realized that Ladybug might not like you, which she turned Chat down because she’s in love with you so you’re both ridiculous, you not only skipped over Marinette for Kagami, but you invited her out on a double date with you two? Is that what you did?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “So I might have done that. But it wasn’t because I didn’t have feelings for her, I did... I do! But I just... had more for Ladybug.”

A door on the building beside them burst open, and one of the civilians that had been turned into a demon spotted them, letting out an angry screech.

One by one, more of them joined in, until they were surrounded by screaming demons who were throwing cars and debris at each other.

Queen Bee covered her ears and shouted. “Well! Now’s your chance to try and fix all of this!” She pointed past everyone to a familiar figure on a roof.

“That was a cruel stunt you pulled back there,” Little Devil said as she brushed some debris off of her and floated down in front of the two blondes. “I hope it gave you time to-Adrien?”

Hawkmoth’s light showed up over her face and she snarled. “Of course I’m not going to hurt him, who do you think I am, an amateur? I don’t cause physical harm to people!” She paused. “Queen Bee is the only one who knows where Ladybug and Chat Noir are, now stop talking, you’re making me look bad.” She focused her attention back to the scene in front of her just to see Queen Bee shove Adrien at her.

“Go!”

Adrien slowly approached his certain death. “Marinette?”

“I. Am. Little. Devil! Why are you even here, Adrien? You should be somewhere safe.”

“The fact that you even care enough about my safety lets me know that it’s still you in there,” He sighed. “And I need to tell you something.”

She looked up at Queen Bee, confusion clear on her face, but the heroine just shrugged. “Call of the hellhounds and let him speak.”

Still confused, she raised her hand into the air, and all of the screaming stopped. “And... What about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous?”

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “Just hear him out okay? After, I promise you I’ll put Ladybug’s earrings directly into your hands myself.”

Hawkmoth’s light re-appeared just as quickly as it had vanished. “I know it’s a trap.” “Yes I’m still going to do it, please stop insulting my intelligence.” 

Little Devil looked at Adrien, her eyes softening. “You have a deal,” she spoke softly. “What is it that you wanted to say to me?”

“Marinette... I’m sorry.”

She pulled her head back, “For what?”

Adrien looked all around them before meeting her eyes. “For all of this. It’s partly my fault. I knew that Lila was lying the entire time, but I never said anything.”

“You what?!”

He held up his hands before she could do something drastic. “Listen! Okay? I figured that if her lies ran their course, that eventually she’d stop on her own. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, and... And in my ignorance I never even stopped to think of what you wanted. The moment I chose to leave you hanging like that was the moment that I was wrong. No matter how I personally felt and what I wanted to happen, the moment I let you go through that alone I was wrong, and I know that now.” He gestured to some of the demonized civilians. “These people are our classmates, and your friends. They forced you to sit alone in the back without even asking you. Then they got upset because all you wanted was to sit by them...” He looked down, “By me. This... Her lies had nothing to do with you getting akumatized because had I have stepped in and been there for you, you wouldn’t have gotten so upset. I’m sorry Marinette.”

He stood directly in front of her, not even 5 inches away, and fell to his knees. “Somebody close to me told me that I don’t deserve you, that you’re too good to even be my friend, and she was right. You do so much for everyone, and when you need us, we’re not there for you. I wasn’t there for you.” He took a chance and hugged her, his face to her legs. “Please forgive me. I promise to never leave your side ever again. Please.”

Huh, Queen Bee didn’t think he had it in him to grovel like that. If she hadn’t have suggested this, she might’ve been inclined to believe he was being genuine.

Guess it’s a good thing he wasn’t talking to her, wasn’t it?

“Adrien...” Little Devil placed her hand in his hair, pushing him back just enough to see his face. His tear covered face. “Don’t cry! I... I forgive you, I promise, okay?”

That was just like her. Even when she was akumatized, she still was capable of the kindest of actions. Hawkmoth didn’t seem to like that though.

“I... I don’t want to be Little Devil anymore.” “I know what she said!” Her head reeled, as if he was yelling at her, piece of shit. She looked out into the sea of demonized civilians that had returned to destroying the city and themselves once they had stopped screaming, “Look at them, they’re all filled with such guilt... so much anger... Did I give it to them, is this my anger, or did I just dig up what was already there?” She pulled herself away from Adrien, who didn’t even get up. He just watched her. “I never wanted to hurt anyone, I was just so sick of never being allowed to feel anything other than compassion and kindness. I was so sick of having my feelings being invalidated, that I let evil darken my heart,” Little Dev-er... Marinette placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “And while I will not apologize for having emotion, and I will not apologize for standing my ground, I will apologize for letting Hawkmoth manipulate me.” She looked over at Queen Bee, “I will apologize for not being there when you needed me for guidance, when you depended on me,” She smiled at the bee, “for failing you after you tried to help me.” She looked at her demons, civilians that she turned into this that she know will never hear her. “I will apologize for doing the exact opposite of what I promised to you.” She turned back to Adrien, “I’m sorry.” Marinette squatted in front of Adrien, her face pained as Hawkmoth was no doubt forcibly removing her akuma. 

By the time Adrien looked up to meet her eyes, she was Marinette on the outside again too. She half smiled at him. “Guess we’re both full of guilt, huh? Wanna be sorry together?”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, My-”

“Alright! As touching as this barf moment is,” Queen Bee yanked them up to their feet and steered them into an abandoned alley. “We need you to clean up the mess, Dupain-Cheng. Preferably before all of Paris destroys us.” 

Adrien and Marinette looked away from each other sheepishly, and QB tossed the bag at Marinette. “No time for that, you’ve got an akuma to purify!”

Marinette caught the bag and put on her earrings.

“Marinette! Are you okay?”

“I’m a little better, Tikki, I’m so-”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Queen Bee is so glad that she’s not filled with kindness. All nice people do is waste everyone else’s time with words, whereas Queen Bee? She got shit done.

“I think Chloè is getting a little bit too frustrated today.” Adrien quipped. “Maybe you should transform, just in case the akuma comes back for her.” The nerve of him? He laughed as Queen Bee glared at him. She couldn’t believe that she didn’t figure him out earlier. Ridiculous!

“Wait!” Marinette seemed to have forgotten that Adrien was there. How, Queen Bee doesn’t know, but regardless... “I can’t believe I just revealed myself to Adrien!”

The heroine dropped her head back and groaned. “He already knew because I told him earlier! If the next words out of your mouth don’t transform you, I’m throwing him to the demons!”

Marinette put up her hands in surrender. “Tikki? Spots on!” 

“Go get that butterfly, We’ll stay here.”

Ladybug nodded before turning to Queen Bee. “Hey... Thanks.”

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her excitement at Ladybug thanking her. “Whatever, just hurry back, you shouldn’t trust me alone with him for too long right now. And if you can’t find the akuma, find Kagami. She’s following it.”

“She’s what?!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo and launched herself into the sky.

After watching her go, Adrien turned back to Queen Bee. “Are you really still mad at me, Chlo?”

She glared at him. “Yes. Not only did you mess up today, but you’ve been Chat Noir this whole time, and not once did you tell me. Especially after you knew I was Queen Bee.”

“Chloè, you kn-”

“Shut up. It's going to take some time for me to not be so pissed with you.” She looked away, her voice low. “Now that I understand that you'd put your own biased thinking above the people that you care about, I'm not sure if our friendship will ever be the same.” She thought about Sabrina, but remembered that again, she knew what she signed up for. She'd think more about it later. “Take your kwami back before I regret it.” Plagg flew out from behind her.

“Quick thinking removing me from the bag before you gave it back.”

She looked away. “I only did it because I figured that some secrets just aren't mine to tell. Plus I just wanted to see if Adrien would continue to fuck up, or if he’d do the right thing.”

“Fuck up what?”

Before she could answer, a familiar tune carried throughout the air. “I’m freeing you from evil!”

Plagg dashed into Adrien’s pocket as Ladybug landed in front of him, releasing the butterfly. “Bye Bye, little butterfly.”

Queen Bee sighed, finally able to relax. There’s just one more thing she needed to do.

“I guess I should probably call a Lucky Charm, huh?” Ladybug frowned a little.

Adrien shrugged, “I haven’t seen you cleanse the city without one, so yeah.”

She threw her yo-yo up into the air, “Lucky Charm!” She wondered what little throw away item it would give her. She opened her arms to make the catch...

And was confused as to why there were cat ears in her hand. “What?” The ears, no doubt a red and black version of Chat Noir’s, were connected to an equally familiar yet wrong colored mask. She held them up, not sure what she was supposed to do. Where was Chat, anyways? She could have sworn he was here earlier?

“I think... I think I can solve this one.” Adrien walked over and slowly lined his face up with the ears and mask, making Ladybug gasp.

“Chat?”

He backed up, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck again, “The one and only.”

She pulled the mask away, ready to do the miraculous cure.

“Venom!” Ladybug whipped her head around to see Queen Bee paralyze Adrien.

“Queen Bee what the fuck?!”

“Can it, Dupain-Cheng. We have less than five minutes to do your cleanse. I just want to talk without him hearing. You can yell at me later if you want.”

“Then talk.” Her earrings beeped.

“Easy there, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry all of your friends are trash. What?” she said at LB’s face. “They are! Adrien included. You’re really something special and everyone else in this city can see it. If the people you hold the closest to you can’t see your worth, then fuck them. Knowing that Adrien is Chat Noir is probably going to complicate your whole forgiveness thing with him personally, and while I don’t condone forgiving him immediately, don’t be too hard on him, okay? Not because he’s Adrikins, but because he’s your partner, you know? You two need each other. As for the rest of them, even Cesaire? If you don’t make them beg you for your forgiveness, I’ll never forgive you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If you let them back in without them seeing how great you really are? I’ll make your life so bad that you’ll wish all you had to deal with was Rossi. Also, stop saying your sorry for having feelings! I never want to hear that again either! Ladybug or not, you’re still Dupain-Cheng, and your duty or whatever doesn’t magically deal with your bullshit for you. You have to do it yourself, and sometimes that’s hard. Especially with being the beloved superheroine of Paris. So keep having feelings, stop being sorry for things you can’t help, and again: Fuck anyone who has a problem with that! You hear me?”

Ladybug laughed, “I hear you. Does this mean we’re friends now?”

She scrunched up her face. “Hell no! And if you tell anyone what I said, I’ll do worse than put gum on your seat!” Queen Bee looked away, her cheeks slightly red. “I’m always going to give you shit, but maybe, sometimes, we could be seen in the same area together in public?”

“I’d... I’d like that.” She held up her fist. “It seems as if you were the hero today, so... Pound it?”

Queen Bee looked at Ladybug, at her hero and her sometimes enemy with awe. She's waited for this moment for an entire year, so anyone would understand if she was a little teary when she fist bumped Ladybug. “Pound it.”

“Thanks, Chloè.” Ladybug smiled and threw the ear and mask combo into the sky. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (they're friends y'all.)
> 
> I still intend on having the bonus part up soon, so expect that either tonight or early tomorrow morning!


	7. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part was only supposed to be the video footage, but i got carried away. I wrote this part while I was writing part 3? I think? 
> 
> The second part is just a cute sandwich. It's cute, then it's a little sad, then it's cute again!
> 
> I hate formatting :(

After the attack was over, everyone went back to class. Chloè watched them all pile in, disgusted. They were all still up Rossi’s ass for the most part, but Alya and Nino seemed a little... pulled back, reserved. She thought back to earlier, when they too were mindless sheep. Lila claiming to be Rena Rouge is what seemed to be what pulled them out. Chloè doesn't know what happened after she left, but Liar seemed to have found a way to win back the class's attention... All except for the only two who had some reason to doubt her. Hmm. 

Her attention went to the door as the rest of the class went silent, staring. In came Marinette and Adrien, the girl giving Chloè a glance and a soft smile that she returned before looking at her seat in the back of the room and nothing else as she went to sit down. Adrien had his arm wrapped around her protectively as he escorted her to the back of the room, not sparing even a look at anyone else, his eyes solely focused on Marinette and making sure that she's okay.

“Hi Adrien!” Chloè had to stifle a laugh as the boy completely ignored Lila. With no background noise, the entire class had no doubt seen the Italian's misfire.

Not that they were paying that much attention. The sight of Adrien and Marinette together was quite incredible, but don't tell them Chloè thought that.

Once she was seated, and only once he was positive she was okay, did Adrien look away from Marinette towards Chloè. He gave her a tiny wave, and noticing and ignoring the irony of him acknowledging her, she raised her eyebrow, but waved back nonetheless. They were still childhood friends, no matter the state of said friendship. She figured that she should probably be a little nicer to him before he called her out on her hypocrisy. His pacifism has helped her in the past, but there’s a difference between him defending her, his oldest friend, when she tried to leave... And letting someone close to him get attacked by lies. She frowned a little... Maybe he just didn’t know how to assert himself to a large number of people. How ridiculous.

Alya made her way over to Marinette, “Hey Mari, I figured I could sit by you, so you wouldn't have to be in the back by yourself.”

Marinette looked at Chloè, their earlier conversation fresh in both of their minds, before turning to face Alya. “Actually, that's Adrien's seat, so you'd have to ask him to switch with you. It wouldn't really be fair to change his seat without his input.” Atta girl. Adrien slid into the seat.

Cesaire's face fell, no doubt realizing the underlying sass in Marinette's otherwise completely harmless comment, but it bounced back quickly. “I figured he could go sit by Nino again.”

Marinette didn't even blink. “Did you ask Adrien? Besides, you got to sit with your boyfriend for a little bit, why can't I sit with mine?”

It's a really good thing that they were no longer at lunch because everyone would've done a spit take, Chloè herself included. She knew that their relationship had turned into less of an “if” situation and into more of a “how long are they gonna be annoying” kind of thing, but she didn't expect an immediate turnaround.

“What?” Everyone turned to the front of the class. “Adrien, I thought yo-”

Chloè went to cut her off, not even sure on what to say, but Adrien himself beat her to it. “I can still help you with your homework sometimes, but I want to sit with Marinette. She's even better than me with some subjects, so she could help out, too!” His ever consistent optimism had struck again.

“I don't feel comfortable around Mar-”

“Well, Adrien doesn't feel comfortable by himself around you, so if you really need his help, I guess we're a package deal.” Marinette cut her eyes at Lila.

“Doesn't feel comfortable around me? I've been nothing but nice to both of you! You haven't even apologized to me!”

Some of the class chattered their agreement.

I won't apologize for how I feel. I can't help that. My actions...” She glanced at Chloè again. “My actions might have been a little extra, but can you really be mad over some fact checking? Some of your stories don't make sense, and I'm an extremely curious person. I wanted to share your stories with other people, and someone once told me that a good reporter always verifies her sources. I just wanted to have all of the facts.” Marinette turned on a pout, “If you're really unhappy with me, I could get Jagged Stone to come visit, as an apology. He'd probably love to see you again!”

Lila opened her mouth to respond, but Mme. Bustier walked into the room, ready to start class.

“Before I begin attendance, Marinette are you okay? Strangely, there wasn't much footage of the akuma attack, but I believe we all remember what happened which is even stranger...”

The class began to murmur. “I heard Ladybug didn't even show up until the very end.”

“She was probably in another part of the city, apparently Little Devil did the most amount of damage in the shortest time possible.”

“There was chaos everywhere. I wonder how Ladybug and Chat Noir even made it past all of those little demons flying everywhere.”

Chloè frowned. “What are you all talking about?” Did she miss something?

Adrien looked just as confused as Marinette flushed, dropping her head to her desk.

Sabrina pulled out her phone, “There's only one coherent video, and it's on the Ladyblog.” She opened the video and handed her phone to Chloè.

_Alya huffed, out of breath as she ran. “This is Alya Cesaire, live at the scene of the latest Akuma atack. No clue as to who and what it is, but they- Oh shit!” The camera turned around as Little Devil rose over the top of the school. Her Demonettes swarmed around her._

__

__

_“I am Little Devil! You all wanted me to be the bad guy, and I guess this is my opportunity to grant that wish! You thought I was jealous? I’ll show you jealousy. You called me rude? I’ll give you rude!” At the wave of her hand, her army attacked civilians, surrounding them, whispering hate into their ears._

__

__

_“No one is free of guilt and anger. You forced me to be perfect all of the time, forced me to hide all of my negative emotions, forced me to always be the good guy!”_

__

__

_Little Devil’s eyes found Alya, and she smirked as the reporter gasped. “Mari...?”_

__

__

_“I am Little Devil, and if I can’t express my frustrations, then all of you can do it for me.”_

__

__

_She raised her hand, the little demons taking to the skies as she herself dropped gracefully to the ground, walking over to Alya. The red cloud behind her looked almost like a twisted version of the Miraculous Cure, surging throughout all of Paris, infecting everyone._

__

__

_Alya, to afraid to move, did nothing as Little Devil snatched the phone from her and held it up to her face, as if it was her recording now. Which it was._

__

__

_“Now, I’m the bad guy.” with a wink and a kiss, Little Devil dropped the phone onto the ground, laughing as she rose above the chaos._

__

__

_On its way to the ground, the phone got a wide shot of the civilians, now consumed with rage, destroying the city. When it hit the pavement, the video ended with a loud crack._

Sabrina put her phone away. “ All of the other videos just show people screaming as a swarm of red overtook them.”

Alya nodded. “The entire city was compromised within minutes. No other akuma did half that. How did you miss that?”

Chloè rolled her eyes. “One of us had to be the hero.” The girl flinched, and the blonde smirked. She had her suspicions back at lunch, but now she knew.

Mme. clapped her hands. “Now now class, there’s no room for any of that. We wouldn’t want another attack so soon, would we?”

“No, Ma’am.”

She smiled and began attendance.

\---

After the school day had ended, everyone made their way outside. 

Kagami was waiting for Chloè, so she turned to Sabrina. “How much homework do we have?”

“Not a lot. Mme. didn’t give us any because she wanted us to reflect on today and how our words can hurt just as much as our actions.”

“Good, so you can just go home, and do our homework tomorrow.”

Her eyes lit up. “Are you sure? We still have that history project!”

Chloè sighed, “Isn’t it your dad’s birthday today?”

“You remembered?”

“Of course I did!” Conveniently. “So... Go spend the day with him. Before I change my mind.”

Sabrina yanked Chloè into a hug. “You’re the best!”

“Of course I am! Now go. And stop wrinkling my jacket!”

Sabrina ran off, and Chloè glanced over at Kagami, instantly glancing away as she caught her eye. Her face flushing a slight pink, the blonde made her way over.

“Her father’s birthday?” There was a smugness, not only in her raised eyebrow, but in her tone as well.

Chloè cleared her throat. “I can’t be a bitch all of the time, or else she’d get fed up with me. We can’t have that, can we?”

“Are you sure you’re not just feeling generous? You were the hero today, maybe that influenced you...”

Kagami snorted at the blonde’s scoff. “I’m a hero everyday, don’t you forget it. One day isn’t going to change me.” She paused. “Change me much. I’m still upset with Adrikins, but it’s more of me just being selfish, I guess. We’ll be alright.”

“Hm. So if it’s not that... Maybe you just wanted her to leave?” Kagami laughed as Chloè sputtered. “Did you want to speak with me alone? Is that why you sent her away?”

“Well I very well can’t ask you out with her still here, can I?” The blonde gasped, hands clapping to her mouth. Maybe... Maybe she shouldn’t be allowed to know secrets...

“Oh?” Kagami asked. She looked around. “Well she’s not here anymore is she? Go ahead.”

Chloè relaxed, rolling her eyes. “Don’t sass me, Tsurugi. Anyways. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch this weekend... Or today, since none of us ate.”

“What, like right now?”

Chloè panicked. “I mean, if you had other plans, then it’s whatever. I just thought I would offer. Since I’m your hero.”

“I wouldn’t say that I called you my hero, per say, Maybe Paris’s hero. Or Adrien’s. Definitely Ladybug’s, which counts for a lot, I think.” She looked over at her waiting car. “But sure, I’d love to grab lunch with you today.”

Both girls, blushing slightly, turned towards the doors of the school as Marinette and Adrien walked out, pinkies linked. Chloè patted the box in her pocket and sighed. “I have to give this back, don’t I?”

Kagami shrugged, but followed her over towards the couple anyways. They met at the bottom of the stairs, a certain reporter and her boyfriend just reaching the door a few meters behind.

“Dating, huh? I didn’t think you’d be moving that fast.”

Adrien and Marinette blushed. “We’re not. We’ve agreed to take things slow. We both know that we’re probably not going to date anyone else ever, but...”

“We’re both still dealing with how we’ve been circling each other for a year.” Marinette finished.

“Yeah. I’m also not quite ready for a relationship yet.” he added.

“Okay, but the whole thing back there in class?”

Marinette looked away, and Adrien answered. “She jumped the gun a little bit there,” He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. “But I’m not complaining.”

“You two are cute. I want to vomit.” Kagami laughed, “But I did want to apologize to you, Marinette. I assumed some incorrect things which lead me to treating you wrong.”

“It’s okay Kagam-”

“But, in hindsight I guess I was right the entire time anyways. Adrien did have a huge thing for you. And apparently,” She knocked Chloè’s shoulder with her own, “So does your entire class.”

“Kagami!” The other three laughed. “Stop telling Marinette nice things I said about her!”

“Or what? She already thinks you guys are friends.”

“Ugh, Dupain-Cheng! I told you. Not friends. Ever!” She huffed and pulled out the box. “The only reason we even came over here was so that I could give this back. So take it!”

Marinette stopped laughing and took Pollen’s box. “Does she know?” She gestured at Kagami.

“Chat No-Adrien picked the wrong roof for them to have an argument, and things might have been learned, secrets shouted out in anger.”

Marinette glared at both of the blondes. Chloè raised her hands in surrender. “To be fair, I had just figured out that one of my best friends had betrayed his own best friend who just so happened to be my hero and our normal saving grace. I was understandably upset!”

“Is that why he grabbed you and jumped off of- wait, I’m your hero?”

Both Marinette and Chloè blushed. “Do you not remember Antibug? At all? I’m Ladybug’s biggest fan. But I’m your hero for today, so we’re even. Never mention it again, thank you.

“Anyways, I figured that while Pollen would be a great thank you for saving Paris from an akumatized Ladybug when no one else could, unfortunately she isn’t mine to keep, nor is she yours to give.”

Marinette put the box into her bag. “I’ll talk to... I’ll see what I can do. Maybe try a probationary trial? You did save Ladybug.”

Chloè snickered. “So everyone keeps saying.”

“Aren’t there two more of you?”

“Chat doesn’t know who they are, which I guess is fine because he would’ve chosen one of them probably.”

“Do you know who Rena and Carapace are? Since when?” Adrien and Marinette looked at each other.

“Since lunch.” She smirked. “I figured out the entire miraculous team before Ladybug found out one cat.”

“What?! There’s no way!” Chloè whispered Alya and Nino’s names in her ear, and Marinette gasped. “That’s not fair!” She fake pouted. “I chose most of you, well... half of you... Only them... But still! How?”

“Lila told the lunchroom she was Rena Rouge.”

“Oof. Nevermind.”

“Maybe we should all just meet up and tell each other.” Adrien shrugged.

“Aww. Poor kitty doesn’t like being left out.” The girls laughed. “I’m good though. I’m not sure I want to be there when they realize that I knew before them.” Said couple slowly began to walk over to them. “Anyways, I just wanted to return the box. We’re going to grab lunch.” Adrien raised his eyebrows. He didn’t expect them to get along that well... “Maybe one day we can do doubles. Although that’s it. If you invite Lahiffe and Cesaire, I’m out.”

“So there are conditions to the friendship then?”

“We! Are! Not! Friends!”

Marinette laughed at the two of them, while Adrien voiced his confusion. “Wait... doubles? As in... you two...?”

“He seems to not understand.” Kagami grabbed Chloè’s hand, locking their fingers together loosely. “We should probably go before he has another freak out.”

“Yeah, we’re also about to have an audience so...”

Chloè and Kagami said their goodbyes and walked away, hand in hand, laughing.

“Never thought they’d get along.” Adrien commented. “I mean, I hoped, but...”

“Chloè and the Ice Queen? Makes sense when you think about it, honestly.” Nino said from behind them.

“Don’t call her names, Nino. She’s a really nice person.” Marinette turned around, not quite looking at Alya, who in turn wasn’t quite looking at her either. “They both are.”

“Chloè? Nice? She ripped into us earlier today at lunch!”

“She also saved me.”

“Apparently she also fixed your relationship issues,” Alya commented. “When did she have time to do all of that?”

“In between sticking up for me and saving Paris, I believe.” Marinette sighed at Alya’s flinch. “That was a little rude. I-”

“No, I deserved it. I was supposed to have your back, but I wrote you off as just being jealous. I should’ve known to trust you.” Alya laughed. “She called herself Rena Rouge! Of all people? I’m Not-Uhm... Rena’s not even Italian!”

“Yeah, plus there’s no way Ladybug would choose her. She’s only been in Paris for like two separate days!”

“Nino, she never left Paris. What are you talking about?”

“You heard her, she was in...” He trailed off. “Maybe I should think about everything that she says... Either way it doesn’t make sense. Truth or Lie.”

“And now we have to sit behind her everyday! I miss you all the way at the back of the class.”

Marinette tensed a little, and Adrien put his arm around her before she responded. “Maybe you should have thought of that before you put me there.” There was no anger to her words now, only sadness.

“We should probably go. I have fencing today, but it looks like Kagami isn’t going either, so we can just go to your bakery. We still have a lot to talk about.”

“Call me tonight?” Alya looked at Marinette, hoping that the girl would forgive her even though technically she never said sorry.

Marinette fixed her bag on her shoulders. Like Adrien and Chloè, it would probably take a while for Alya and her to get back to where they were. She loved Alya, but she had hurt Marinette. She decided that she probably can’t be upset forever. Alya clearly wasn’t going to apologize, and that hurt.

“We’ll see.” 

Marinette and Adrien walked into the bakery, hand in hand.

“Marinette, are you okay? There was an akuma today, but I haven’t seen the foot-” Her mom glanced up from the register. “Tom!”

Marinette winced as her father ran to the front, “What happened? Is everything okay?”

“You owe me 50 Euro!”

“Maman!” She buried her face in her hands while Adrien laughed.

"You said-"

"I said that they'd get together after they figured out each other's identities. There's no other way it could have happened. I don't need to ask, I just know."

"How long have you two known?"

"What? You think our daughter decides to run around in spandex saving Paris and that we don't know about it?" Tom chuckled. "And Adrien, you've been in her room so many times that you weren't surprised by seeing your face on all of the walls." Marinette's face flushed. "There's not too many explanations. However, the next time you want to have a late night visit, just come through the front door. I almost had a heart attack the first time I went to go check on Marinette and she wasn't in her bed. If I hadn't of heard you two on the balcony, I surely would have."

"Papa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Sabine have tea time confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have asked me to move Diablesse over here, so here it is! Thank you guys for all of your kind words and love <3


End file.
